


仙女奇缘

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《衣冠禽兽》衍生，双性转现代AU。主要是，为了搞双性转的肉，不能适应勿入。
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	仙女奇缘

一

姬珩是个仙女。  
三十多岁的仙女还是仙女。  
仙女是个字面意义上的白骨精：肤白，微微骨感，精英。  
穿上五厘米的鞋就一米八，腰细腿长，胸不大，穿真丝衬衣和长裤，颜色无非黑白灰。阔腿裤与吸烟裤都是定制，裤缝捏得精细，质地垂坠，裤管挺括，一条长裤抵小白领半年薪水。  
这样的仙女还是个总裁，某天百忙之中，看了一眼电视。  
电视刚好在一个旅游节目，女主持人简直不像个女主持人，手臂上有漂亮的肌肉线条，刚潜水出来，取下潜水镜甩头发。  
潜水教练鼓掌吹口哨，连声赞美。  
她抓了把湿发说，“告诉过你了，我有潜水证。”  
仙女脑子里飞过的念头是，虽然塞在潜水服里，但那胸至少有C。  
她没太往心里去，调到要看的滚动新闻。  
但是那晚，仙女自慰的时候，临近高潮，眼前又是女主持的胸。  
她调大玩具频率，同时想，被那两团肉按在脸上，是什么感觉。  
后来她偶尔看那个节目，女主持——叫Francis的那个，确实不像个女主持。  
能潜水，能跳伞，还会在亚马逊森林钓钓鱼，在大峡谷攀岩。  
运动细胞发达，更难得的是，对一切冒险有种满不在乎的态度，从不用夸张语气说话，评价一般是，“这个吧，体会就如何如何，挺好玩的。”  
于是她再一次出现在仙女的自慰里。  
仙女不是个缺伴的人，只要她愿意，男人女人都可以有。  
只是她实在是个挑剔的人，比起找凑上来的男人女人上床，更倾向于自己解决，毕竟自己最了解自己。  
这一次有些不同。她要人联系电视台旅游节目制作，递出橄榄枝。  
她在欧洲买了一座牧场，邀请制作组到那里拍一期。

二

江放是个混血。  
不是一般的混，三代下来混了四国，以中国为主，夹着十六分之几这国，八分之几那国。  
父母就是移民，ID上官方名字是“Francis 放 江”——用的是男孩气的“Francis”而不是女式的“Frances”，后两个中文字还是威妥玛拼音。  
她大学很不错，成绩比较水。先读工科，后来转林业。  
大学四年都在玩，该找工作时抓瞎了。和她混的师弟给她出主意，“想想你最擅长什么？”  
江放坚定地说，“玩。”  
师弟有自己的关系，打听到面向亚洲的某台在筹备一档吃喝玩乐的旅游节目，就同样坚定地把她推了上去。  
她就去试了试，晨跑完，头发随便一绑，穿着运动背心和运动裤，在一间小店拍个吃早餐的片段。  
那早餐是当地特色，也是个面粉油脂糖巧克力奶油的热量炸弹。  
前一个应试者咬了两口就开始对着镜头“太好吃了真好吃呀”，剩下的怕热量太高，碰也不碰了。  
她要了杯咖啡和店里的咖啡师还有大厨闲聊，之后开始吃，本来就饿了，吃起来更有食欲。咖啡师来问，“怎么样，好不好吃？”  
她还尝试了下泡着黑咖啡吃，吃两口点头，“挺好吃。”  
结果咖啡师第二次来发现她都吃完了，大惊，“你不怕胖？”  
江放笑嘻嘻说，“天赋，而且我动得多，长不胖。”  
监制果断拍板，就是她。后来庆幸自己捡到宝了，登山跳伞潜水都敢拍，开船出海船出了问题，还能穿个吊带热裤就去修发动机，边修边跟拍摄人员聊天，还问人家，“怕不怕？别怕。”

这节目收视率不错，橄榄枝递来，监制导演也没特别惊讶。  
定下日子就去了那座牧场。

三

姬珩坐直升机过去。  
天气略冷，高处还有未融的雪，她披着浅灰色的呢大衣。  
江放在马场录制，她就远看江放骑在马上，没有穿骑马装，但是穿了马靴和马裤，戴着头盔，懒得打理留长的头发编成松散的辫子，不妨碍行动。  
脱下薄羽绒，就留一件贴身的羊绒衫。胸是胸，腰是腰，骑姿很好，后腰那一道凹陷若有若无。  
拍摄问她，“冷不冷？”  
她控马转身，说，“不冷，动起来就暖了。”  
马转过身，她也转了一百八十度，突然愣住，喃喃说，“好漂亮。”  
摄录赶紧切风景，顶着白雪的小山，灌木青翠，牧草碧绿。蓝天白云，红色屋顶。  
镜头避开姬珩，但她分明在看姬珩，心口就像被狠狠一撞，魂飞魄散了。

那晚不需要拍摄，江放在客房换了衣服，躺在床上。  
突然传来敲门声，是房子的女仆，女仆上楼给她送新鲜樱桃。  
一篮子鲜红的樱桃沾着水，新鲜可爱。篮子里还有一张卡片，笔迹优美，写着一个号码。  
江放含着樱桃，想了半天，才拨出那个号码。  
姬珩声音带笑，“樱桃好吃吗？”  
江放还在吃，声音含糊，“我也送你点东西。”  
“什么？”  
江放说，“有哪可以去？”  
姬珩又笑了一声，“有温泉。在允许拍摄范围以外，有个温泉浴场。”

八点多江放跟她去，看外观是一间挺大的木屋。  
进去才知道，里面是方形的温泉池，天顶居然是透明的，抬头就是漆黑底上星光莹莹的夜空。  
屋顶玻璃做过特殊处理，只在边角处结了淡淡的雾。  
江放看呆了，姬珩已经开始脱衣。  
她大衣下是一套真丝睡衣，底下什么也没有，肌肤白而细腻。  
那双腿非常漂亮，修长笔直，连膝盖都线条柔和。  
江放向膝盖上看，脑子里轰地一声，整个人烧起来。  
姬珩做了巴西脱毛，下身干干净净，没有任何毛发。

姬珩走进水里，故意问，“就这么好看？”  
江放咽咽口水，移开目光，也觉得没面子，“还行吧。不知道好不好摸。”  
她随便脱了衣裤，坐在池边掬水试温度，胸就压在温热的池台上。  
姬珩看她试水，怕烫似的，又笑，“要送我什么？”  
江放勾来脱下的衣服，外衣口袋里，几张纸巾包了一颗樱桃。  
茎最长最漂亮的一颗，她把樱桃扔进嘴里，过了一会儿，吐出核，又过一会儿，扯过姬珩的手，丰润的嘴唇轻轻碰着她掌心，舌尖顶出樱桃梗。  
长长的茎梗上打了个结，她舔舔牙齿，冲姬珩眨眼，“我最喜欢比我大的姐姐了，你要不要试试呀？”  
姬珩在水里，泡得全身微微的红，伸出手把江放扯下来。  
樱桃味的嘴唇立刻贴上她，江放扑到她身上。  
水花四溅，温热的两团肉压着她的胸，姬珩挺直背无声地喘了一声，然后说，“来试试。”  
江放吻她的脸颊和颈侧，两只手刚好握住她的胸。  
揉了一阵，她的大腿挤进姬珩腿间，满脸是水，撒娇似的说，“我想舔你。”

姬珩已经有点湿了，清楚感觉到下面收缩。  
她撑起身，坐到池台上，只有小腿还在水里，朝着江放张开腿。  
膝盖是红的，腿间是红的，眼里蒙上一层雾。  
江放按住她的大腿，拉开花唇。姬珩已经准备好贴上唇舌，她却用鼻尖凑近。  
就是姬珩也不由脸颊发红，带一点责难，“舔就舔，闻什么。”  
江放从下往上笑嘻嘻看她，“我属小狗，我就要闻。”还动鼻子嗅了嗅。  
姬珩更湿了，抬腿要把她踹开，却被抓住脚踝。下面一边抽动，一边被湿热的嘴唇贴上，吸吮一口，舌头完整地舔了一长道。  
她忍不住扬起头，夹住江放的舌头。下一刻，胯骨被按在石台上，江放懒懒地说，“小狗会咬人的。”  
那张嘴含住阴蒂，舌尖绕着阴蒂打转，故意舔出啧啧的水声。  
姬珩的小腿颤抖，浸在水里，水面也晃动，终于控制不住，呻吟出声，下面猛地一热，流出热液。  
江放也喘着抬起头，嘴唇湿淋淋，“水真多。”  
温泉水到她的胸，乳头变硬翘起。姬珩的手指轻轻触碰她的乳头，“你在水面下干什么？”  
江放也带着一身水，躺到她身边，“在摸我自己。”  
紧致的腿根湿漉漉的，毛茸茸的短短一层毛发被揉乱了。  
姬珩笑道，“舔完了就也来摸摸我。”  
江放压在她身上，手握住她的胸，托住了才能抓起两团软肉，把乳尖吸红。  
见姬珩蹙眉，像被弄疼了，就舔了舔乳尖，大方地抓姬珩的手按在自己胸上，“给你摸。”

浴场湿度太高，她们的手都泡得发白。  
姬珩没摸上几下，先拉起她，“回去吧。”  
姬珩当然回主人房，江放不知道她的意思是不是让自己一起，在门口踟蹰，可怜巴巴的，姬珩便来牵她。  
不牵还好，一牵江放脸上就亮了，直接把姬珩扑到床上，从睡衣下面摸进去。  
她的床又软又大，不多时，她们在床褥里赤裸，江放的手按着姬珩的花唇，用嘴不会弄伤，但用手总有些忌惮。  
姬珩抬起腿来蹭她侧腰，“我做过很多次了。”  
姬珩当然不是处女，江放眯眼，“你有很多情人？”  
这问题越界：大家都是成年人，第一次见面滚到一起不过分，但问这种问题过分。  
江放烦躁地抓头发，被姬珩捉住手。她压根没想到姬珩会回答，却听姬珩说，“有一两个不得不睡，除此之外，我有很多、很多、很多……”  
江放盯着她，脸色越来越差。  
然后见她含笑，在自己耳边说，“自慰器。”  
江放醒悟过来，被她耍了。  
她一口咬住姬珩，分开她的腿，手指就摸索进去。  
姬珩潮吹过一次，阴道已经稍微打开，江放没多久就找到她的敏感点。  
姬珩的手指抓住床褥，又被江放带到自己胸上，“你可以抓我……”  
姬珩手指陷在乳肉里，偶尔抓得太用力，就是两人一起呻吟喘息。  
姬珩体内酸麻成一片，只能看着床顶，眼角湿了，胸口都泛起红，“够了……”  
江放嘴里哄，“最后一次，最后一次。”又低下头去，抽出手，舌头顶进阴道，散乱的发丝都沾上水润的皱褶。  
姬珩又痒又酸，却忍不住绷紧身体，朝她舌上送腰，大腿更是抽搐着夹住。  
过了十几秒，才回过神，江放的嘴唇湿润红肿，但满是得意，自己身下床单温热，已经被两腿间涌出的水弄湿一小片。  
江放吻她眼角，抓她的手到自己腿间，毕竟是年龄差，没有高潮都能湿透，还是黏滑的体液。  
江放要求，“摸摸外面就好。”  
两片花唇里，稍微一摸就碰到兴奋探出的阴蒂，姬珩夹着她的花蒂替她弄，那具身体紧紧贴着她的手，胸也按在她胸上。

等到做完，两人都睡过去。  
姬珩一贯起得早，这天早上醒来，竟觉得肌肉酸软，尤其是大腿。  
被子里除她以外，还有一具温暖的身体。江放侧对着她睡，乱糟糟的长发掩住脸。  
她拍江放，那个性感女主持嘟囔着转过背睡，留给她一个后脑勺。  
姬珩不再叫，看戏似的捡起睡衣换上。过了十多分钟，江放突然惊醒，“几点啦？”  
听说时间后放松下来，跳下床去洗漱，没有牙刷，就含了口漱口水。  
好容易弄完，又看向姬珩，不知道这算一夜情还是什么别的。  
她头发实在太乱，姬珩靠在床上笑，“过来。”  
江放一步一磨蹭挨过去，在床边坐下。  
姬珩拢过她的头发，梳子在梳妆台上，就用手大致替她理了理，分成三股，松散地编在一侧。  
最后从床头柜里的首饰盒上拆下黑色细缎带，在发尾系上。  
江放愣愣的，“你。”  
姬珩披着睡衣，微微露出胸，锁骨和胸上散着吻痕。  
她温柔地说，“我今天就走。”  
江放想想，“那么早。”  
姬珩笑，“拍完这季，休息的时候来见我吧。”

四

一个月后。  
这一阶段拍摄结束，江放捞到两周的假。  
满地行李的客厅里，她走来走去一阵，踢踢这个，翻翻那个，打电话给姬珩。  
姬珩笑着说，“那你来吧。”  
江放心里突然生气，“这算什么呀？”  
炮友，床伴？  
那边姬珩却慢慢说，“女朋友，愿不愿意？”  
她的气瞬间全消，耳朵倒是红起来，咳了两声说，“下周我生日。”  
说完才反应过来这像什么，赶紧补上，“我不要礼物。”  
姬珩又轻轻笑起来，“那让你不下床好不好？”  
江放坐不住了，嘴上说，“你有那么厉害？”站起身走了两步。  
姬珩只问，“要是你求饶怎么办。”  
江放挺起胸，“求饶是小狗！”

她飞去找姬珩，姬珩还在开会，先通知楼下大堂经理让她进来。  
江放戴着鸭舌帽上去，姬珩远程给她开门。  
姬珩的公寓是室内两层，一应俱全，从家庭影院到咖啡零食红酒矿泉水。  
她嘱咐江放等她几个小时，也想过江放会怎么打发时间。  
回到家看见沙发上放着吃了半袋的爆米花，江放穿着她的睡衣在被子里睡着了。  
姬珩换下外衣，坐在床边，把她的散发挽到耳后，抚摸她的侧脸。  
江放用她的浴室洗过澡，身上带着沐浴露的香气。  
她揭开被子，睡衣衣扣系不上，胸袒露在外。即使平躺，两团肉也圆滚滚的。  
姬珩故意低头，把脸埋进温热的胸上，亲吻乳沟。  
江放被她闹醒，含糊抗议，却任她玩胸。  
弄着弄着，乳头挺起来，夹紧了腿。  
姬珩吻她脸颊，“现在不用拍摄了。”  
沿腰下去分开她的腿，她只穿了上身睡衣，下摆遮到臀，下身空荡荡的，腿间有点湿滑。  
黏液沾到手上，姬珩伸手给她看，“毕竟年轻。”  
江放不服气，“你上次喷得更多……”  
就被姬珩的嘴唇堵住，“那看看这次你能出多少水。”

江放有些警惕，更多却是跃跃欲试，到头来还是磨蹭着主动张腿。  
她自慰弄阴蒂比较多，阴蒂很容易兴奋，不用分开花唇就能见到。她记得姬珩上回在床上又温柔又包容，主动握姬珩的手去摸，还告诉姬珩敏感点在哪。  
姬珩抱住她的腰，“想不想试试玩具？”  
那张脸近看让她心里一跳，尤其是脸颊泛红，眼里泛水光。  
江放忙不迭点头，然后就完了。

玩具她用过，当时嗤之以鼻，不就是震动吗。  
谁知道这回，玩具和玩具是不一样的。  
口红大小的震动棒点到胸，一开始只觉得震动细微，可一两秒后就酥了一片。乳头被顶端轻轻压着，立刻硬起来。江放叫出声，胸乳都在颤抖。  
她还没缓过来，下身被打开，震动的顶端碰上阴蒂旁的敏感点。  
玩具和手不一样，是人体到不了的频率。  
江放按住姬珩手腕，不到一分钟就扭动起来，丢盔弃甲。  
体内和玩具上本来就用了大量润滑，这下腿间流出的不知是润滑还是体液，都沾在短短的毛发上。  
姬珩等她喘匀气，向阴蒂下面摸，兴奋后阴道应该打开，她那里却只能探一个指尖。  
姬珩跪在她身上，又在她额头上轻吻，“没用过这里？”  
江放悻悻，“高中不懂事找同学试过……结果还没进去就疼得我把他踹下床……”  
她读的公立高中，十六七岁那两年，女卫生间里常有人说笑“施蒂芙尼和男朋友睡了”，谁睡了男朋友，谁又在假期和度假屋邻居滚上床。  
以至于她那段时间脑子里都是“得赶紧找个人把这事做了”，那时候她还没发现自己其实更喜欢同性，第一次就结局很惨烈。  
“……希望那个倒霉蛋以后还硬的起来……”  
就听见姬珩发了个鼻音，“嗯？”  
江放赶紧抱住她，“我只要你。”  
姬珩好笑，捏了一把她的乳尖，“那就不弄那里了。”  
反正能阴道高潮的比例本来就低。  
江放却摇头，脸皮颇厚地说，“万一能爽到呢！”

姬珩笑，把头发扎起，“躺下。”  
江放老老实实躺下，袒露腿间。  
没多久，姬珩的舌就滑了进来，她从背后战栗，想起一件事，大腿绷紧，“喂，那个润滑——”  
姬珩在她腰上亲了一下，“可食用润滑。”  
江放这才放松，抓着枕头，抬起腰，让姬珩一点点弄开阴道，入口处勉强能塞进半支手指粗的按摩棒。  
她撑得难受，难受里又有点舒服。姬珩的下体贴上她，跳蛋贴在她们身体之间。  
江放不敢乱动，阴道入口被撑大震动，阴蒂也贴着姬珩的私处，被跳蛋震动。  
两边的震动频率都被姬珩开到最大，江放控制不住，整个骨盆都是酸软的，深处酥麻得不行，涌出一阵热流，潮吹竟吹到姬珩身上。  
可两人下身紧紧相贴，玩具都被压在原位。  
江放身上都是汗，手臂撑起，挪动屁股向后退，松松夹着一半的按摩棒滑出，“我不要了……”  
她一屁股退到枕头上，腿间黏糊糊的润滑混着体液都沾到枕面。  
姬珩身上也泛出淡红，好整以暇地提醒她，“是谁说一天不下床，做不到是小狗？”  
江放下面还一抽一抽的，她委屈地看着姬珩，“汪。”

姬珩彻底拿她没办法，她缓过气来，又一头扑到姬珩身上，从胸吻到腰，又吻到大腿。  
姬珩把跳蛋给她，“不许掉出来。”  
看着她把玩具塞到体内，还努力推向深处，才张开腿，让她舔上来。  
江放存心报复，狠狠地吸舔，姬珩腿都发软，她正用舌头拨弄阴蒂，要再接再厉，体内的跳蛋突然乱跳。  
跳蛋的遥控掌握在姬珩手里，江放夹着腿哼了几声，下面停不住的抽动。  
她只能泄愤地按住姬珩的腰，服软了一下下舔，不敢再过分。  
到后来，把姬珩舔到高潮，她自己也夹着跳蛋高潮了。

姬珩关掉跳蛋，她高潮后还压在姬珩身上，“帮我拿出来。”  
姬珩含笑摇头，理了理她的头发，“好好夹着，放进去不容易。”  
江放不满，却也只能夹着跳蛋，任拉绳在大腿根晃动。  
想了想又来了兴趣，抱着姬珩打听，“你还准备了什么玩具？”  
姬珩揉了揉她的屁股，在她耳边说，“后庭按摩棒。”  
江放蹭着她，有点兴奋，要是前后一起来，都塞得满满的……姬珩却好笑，只觉得照江放今天床上这样子，后面用最小号都得磨上半天，正常尺寸的只怕要先用在自己身上。

五

江放一直没告诉姬珩，她们早就见过。

五年前。  
江放的大学。  
商学院有个什么活动，还要举办个讲座，江放一个读商学院的朋友要她稍微等等，她就混在人群里进了礼堂。  
礼堂有一个讲座，她进去时都没看清特邀嘉宾名字，就打算戴着防噪耳机补补觉。  
可坐进去往台上一看，正在调整麦克风的那个人，闪闪发光，让她不由得张大嘴，再瞥一眼海报，深深记住那个名字。  
中场休息，那个嘉宾走出礼堂，她莫名其妙跟着去，居然先人一步，走进女盥洗室。  
进去了才一惊，这不是尾随吗！  
好在自己没洗头，鸭舌帽戴着，帽衫兜帽再带下来，面对面都看不见脸。  
可转念一想，这打扮更尾随犯了。

她躲在隔间里转圈，听水声和洗手声，那个人总算走了，她才磨磨蹭蹭出隔间，却不愿再去礼堂了。  
我到底是怎么啦？  
她盘着腿坐在礼堂外的木头长椅上想。  
好在茫茫人海，应该就是偶然遇上一次，以后再不会擦肩而过。  
然后她撑着下巴，叹了口气。

END or TBC


End file.
